


Tied Up

by Electra_XT



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Happy Ending, M/M, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_XT/pseuds/Electra_XT
Summary: “And you’re sure this is going to work?” Ben said, looking down at the rope in his hands.“Ben,” Klaus said, “it’sbondage.How wrong can it go?”





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

> Thank you to my beta!

“And you’re sure this is going to work?” Ben said, looking down at the rope in his hands.

“Ben,” Klaus said, “it’s _bondage._ How wrong can it go?”

“Really, really wrong,” Ben said.

“I’ve never had a bad experience with bondage,” Klaus said, stretching. His crop top rode up even further on his torso. After Vietnam he’d gained some lean muscle, a little bit of definition to his body and a healthy glow, and Ben found himself catching glances at him more than he’d ever admit. So sue him, Klaus was looking attractive— especially now, draped over his bed— and if there was one thing Ben was good at, it was paying attention.

“You’ve never had a bad experience with bondage that you remember,” Ben said.

Ben had seen an awful lot.

A shadow of a frown passed over Klaus’s face. Ben bit his lip. Maybe it was a bad move to bring up all the things that had happened to Klaus when he was high out of his mind.

“Yeah,” Klaus said, “yeah, okay.”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Ben said. “I… yeah.”

“It’s fine,” Klaus said dismissively. “So we’ve established that there are zero consequences to bondage gone ‘wrong’ and I’m horny as hell, so can we get going already?” He clapped his hands together and pointed at the rope. “Chop chop.”

“Okay, first off, I thought I was supposed to be the one ordering you around,” Ben said.

“Yeah, but you’re not, so I’m ordering you to order me around.”

“I seriously don’t think that’s how it works,” Ben said.

“You look like a sad little frowny tentacle-puppy right now,” Klaus said. “Listen, Ben. My dear, departed brother Ben. All I want is for you—” He pointed at Ben. “To tie me up—” He pointed at himself. “Until I’m squirming against the ropes, and then I want you to tie me tighter, and tighter and tighter and _tighter,_ ooh, until I’m sort of humping up against them, you know? And then I want you to point and laugh.”

“What the hell?” Ben said.

Klaus frowned. “You said you wanted to.”

“No, yeah, I’ll tie you up,” Ben said, “but I’m not going to point and laugh at you, Klaus.”

“But I want you to.”

“You don’t always get what you want,” Ben said.

“No, but like,” Klaus said, thrusting his hips up and giving Ben a heated look, “I _want_ you to.”

“Getting the message loud and clear,” Ben said, holding up his hands. “But also, that’s not my thing, and your dick won’t convince me.”

“Ugh,” Klaus said. “Can you maybe embarrass me? Just a little?”

“I feel like this could go really wrong really quickly,” Ben said. “Let’s just do the rope.”

“One last appeal,” Klaus said, holding up one bony finger.

“Don’t you dare filibuster during sex, Klaus.”

“No, I’m simply going to paint you a mental picture to grace the inside of your brain,” Klaus said. “Me, in this chair, all tied up tight and really trussed up. You, standing there. Me, desperate. And I’m hot and horny and cute and shimmering with all the virtues and vices that drew you to me in the first place—”

“My own violent death drew me to you in the first place, but okay,” Ben said.

“And I’m begging for you to untie me,” Klaus said, “but you won’t, and I know that, and I won’t even mind, because I… I trust you.”

Ben drew in a breath. Klaus was gazing up at him, as wide and open as anything, and there were fewer things in the world that were harder to resist. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, okay.”

The ropes were easier than Ben had feared. He’d done some reading beforehand, and he felt at least semi-prepared as he drew the cord tighter and tighter around Klaus, winding him up in an elaborate tangle.

“God, this hits the spot,” Klaus said. “C’mon, Ben, tighter.”

Ben pulled the rope tighter.

“Tighter? Please?”

Ben tugged it again.

“Literally leave bruises on my skin. Upsetting bruises. So bad that people are gonna think I’m being abused.”

Ben frowned. “Really, Klaus?”

“Forget I said that,” Klaus said. “But the point remains. Tighter?”

Ben’s hand passed right through Klaus’s arm.

“Ben?” Klaus said.

“Can you please focus?” Ben said. He tried to touch him again. “Klaus, you better not be messing with me.”

“I’m not messing with you,” Klaus said. There was a note of panic in his voice. “You really can’t touch me?”

“I really can’t,” Ben said. He reached for the rope, tried to pull it as tight as Klaus wanted, but his fingers sank through it like they were nothing.

There was a pause.

“Oh, shit,” Klaus said.

“I’ll fix it,” Ben said. “You just have to get me back.”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Ben said. Alarm was starting to spread through his chest. “Can you— I know you’re not high right now, you had me earlier.”

“I know I had you earlier,” Klaus said. His voice was strained. “Come on, Ben, come back.”

“That’s not really my choice,” Ben said.

It was as if he were trying to teleport through a glass wall. He could see himself in his mind’s eye, corporeal and helpful, reaching into the knots with his fingers and undoing them. He could practically feel the texture of the rope on the pads of his fingers. But when he tried to move he saw himself pass through the air like he was nothing; an abnormality, a ripple in the light.

“I can’t do it,” Klaus said.

“You can,” Ben said. “I believe in you.”

Klaus wriggled. It wasn’t sexy anymore. “I can’t, Ben. You’re not— it’s like you’re breaking up on me, I can’t get you.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben said.

“Oh no,” Klaus said, looking down at the ropes. “Oh, shit. Fuck. How am I gonna—”

“Concentrate,” Ben said. “I know you can do it. You’ve done it before. You’re doing great, Klaus, come on. Get me back.”

Was he asking for Klaus or for himself?

“I _can’t,”_ Klaus said. There was a hitch in his voice.

“You can,” Ben said weakly, but even he was starting to believe it. He cleared his throat. “But if you can’t… I don’t think we’re alone in the house.”

Klaus looked at him, pained. “This was supposed to be private.”

Ben bit his lip. “I mean,” he said. “If you wanted humiliation…”

“Humiliation is supposed to be fun,” Klaus said. “It’s supposed to be a good time with people pissing on you and slapping your face and calling you a useless slut, and this is a really bad terrible situation, Ben.”

“Okay,” Ben said, “fair.”

Klaus tilted his head back. “Diego?”

Silence. 

“He’s downstairs with Five,” Ben said. “I don’t know if he can hear you.”

Klaus eyed him— _dare me, bitch_— and cleared his throat. “DIEGO!”

If Ben had been alive, he would have covered his ears. There was a noise down in the kitchen. Then footsteps sounding up the stairs, like Diego was running, and Klaus let out a sigh of relief as the footsteps thundered down the hall. The door flew open.

“What’s happening?” Diego said, standing in front of them. He was breathing hard. A knife glinted at them, gripped in his hand.

“I got myself into a bit of a predicament,” Klaus said.

Diego looked down at the ropes.

“Ben was helping me out,” Klaus said, before Diego could open his mouth. “You don’t need to know why.”

“Man, this is sick,” Diego said. “How many people do you regularly ask to tie you up?”

“Oh, only family,” Klaus said. “Can you please untie me?”

Diego looked him up and down. Ben held his breath, as if Diego could see every place where Ben had touched Klaus.

“Yeah, man, I’ll untie you,” Diego said. “As long as you don’t give me any details about this whole, uh, situation.”

Ben closed his eyes. He’d long since learned that jealousy was futile. He was a shadow, a memory of a person barely sketched into reality, and all he got to do was hang back as Diego, solid and warm and real, knelt at Klaus’s feet to untie the knots that Ben had pulled tight.

“It’ll be all right,” Klaus murmured.

Ben opened his eyes. Klaus was looking at him, gaze soft over Diego’s shoulder, and when he saw Ben looking at him, he gave him a crooked smile. Ben smiled back.

“Who are you talking to?” Diego said, looking up at him.

“Someone important,” Klaus said. He smiled dreamily. Diego snorted, going back to untying the ropes, but Klaus kept looking at Ben, watching him like he was real, like he was important, like even though he was invisible, he mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> [electra-xt](https://electra-xt.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, taking prompts, come talk to me about TUA!


End file.
